Izuku, Shouto, dan Hari Ulang Tahun
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Masih ada satu hal yang kurang. Ucapan dari seseorang yang duduk di baris belakang dan tampak tak begitu terusik dengan keributan kecil di pagi hari tentang ulang tahun seorang Izuku Midoriya.


**Title: Izuku, Shouto, dan Hari Ulang Tahun.**

 **Character:** Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and other.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre:** Friendship, Slice of Life.

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Alur cepat, Shou-Ai (hint), Typo, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat sambutan yang begitu hangat di hari kelahirannya. Sampai tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah, yang ia lihat setiap hari hanyalah tatapan dingin dan mencemooh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Berada di Yuuei bersama orang-orang baik ini membuat Izuku lebih dari sekadar bersyukur. Bahkan Katsuki, yang selama ini terus menindas dan merendahkannya kini cukup ramah untuk membuang waktu dan mengucapkannya selamat.

Namun bagaimanapun, Izuku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

Bukan berarti ia begitu serakah hingga merasa tak cukup puas dengan kebaikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, hanya saja … ada satu orang yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Seseorang yang duduk di barisan belakang dan tampak tak begitu terusik dengan keributan kecil di pagi hari tentang ulang tahun seorang Izuku Midoriya.

#

"Todoroki-kun tidak memberikan hadiah untuk Deku-kun?"

Izuku sedikit tersentak, meski kemudian dalam hati ia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Ochako yang baru saja menyuarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia katakan.

Di sebelahnya, Shouto yang tengah menyuapkan sesumpit soba ke mulut melirik sekilas, menyelesikan kunyahannya sebelum kemudian memberi tanggapan.

"Hadiah?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Bohong kalau kaubilang tidak tahu setelah melihat teman-teman di kelas pagi ini."

Shouto tampak menimbang sebentar, kemudian tatapannya teralih pada Izuku yang ternyata sejak tadi diam-diam menanti respons darinya.

"Midoriya, kau suka es krim?"

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Izuku untuk mengangguk, sementara ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana melompat entah untuk alasan apa. Yang jelas, dia senang ketika Shouto mengatakan akan mentraktirnya sepulang sekolah.

#

Duduk berdua di sebuah meja tanpa obrolan yang berarti membuat Izuku sedikit banyak merasa mati kutu. Shouto pada dasarnya bukan tipe yang akan banyak bicara, dan kini Izuku kesulitan untuk memulai obrolan di antara mereka.

Mungkin hanya Izuku-lah yang merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka sebab Shouto tak terlihat begitu peduli. Menyuapkan sesendok kecil es krim vanilla ke mulut sementara tatapannya menuju entah ke mana, menatap tanpa arah ke luar kaca jendela di sebelah mereka.

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Izuku yang masih duduk bergeming di hadapan menarik atensi pemuda bernetra heterokrom itu.

"Midoriya, es krim-mu mencair."

Izuku tersentak. Reaksinya yang tampak begitu canggung membuat Shouto menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Membosankan ya?"

"… eh?" Izuku tertegun.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar pergi keluar dengan seorang teman sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maaf."

Kini Izuku mulai merasa tak enak hati. Tak disangkanya pemuda di hadapannya itu akan berpikir demikian. Izuku kemudian menggeleng cepat, coba menyangkal hal yang dipikirkan Shouto.

"Ti-tidak! Todoroki-kun tidak salah kok. A-aku tidak bosan kok. Ini … itu hanya … aihh …."

Shouto berkedip bingung, lantas mendengus geli ketika Izuku mendadak gelagapan. Telapak tangannya yang terangkat kemudian mendaratkan tepukan pelan di pucuk kepala membuat Izuku seketika bungkam.

"Maaf ya."

Ia mungkin tidak menyadari, bahwa sosok di hadapannya kini tertunduk dengan wajah memerah dan irama jantung yang melompat.

#

Berjalan kaki akan menjadi aktivitas yang cukup menyenangkan ketika yang berada di sebelahmu adalah seseorang yang kausukai, bahkan ketika kalian hanya memangkas jarak dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan hal itulah yang kiranya tengah Izuku rasakan saat ini, sampai kemudian Shouto bersuara lebih dulu dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Sebenarnya Midoriya, aku masih sedikit tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

Shouto tampak menerawang sekilas, menatap langit dengan gradasi merah-jingga di depan sana, membiarkan Izuku menunggu beberapa saat.

"Apakah mengucapkan selamat untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun itu adalah sesuatu yang penting? Maksudku, ketika kau berulang tahun, usiamu akan bertambah, sementara umurmu berkurang.

"Mendekati kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu untuk dirayakan."

Dan kini, Izuku memucat, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

#

Jika dipikir lagi, rasanya Izuku bisa mengerti mengapa Shouto berpendapat seperti itu. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui bagaimana Shouto menghabiskan masa kecil dalam lingkungan yang begitu dingin. Izuku sendiri juga tak berpikir bahwa hari kelahiran adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk dirayakan, tetapi cara pandang Shouto yang demikian membuatnya sedikit tertohok.

Shouto Todoroki ternyata lebih dingin daripada yang ia kira.

"Memang bukan sesuatu yang penting," Izuku menanggapi, "tetapi untuk kebanyakan orang, mengenang hari ketika kau dilahirkan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kautahu? Membuatmu merasa seperti 'aku sudah melakukan banyak hal, dan aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi' atau semacam itu.

"Dan lagi, menyenangkan rasanya ketika orang-orang di sekitarmu juga mengingat hari itu, membuatmu merasa sedikit … spesial. Tidakkah Todoroki-kun juga berpikir begitu?"

"Jadi Midoriya berpikir begitu?" Bukan menjawab, Shouto justru balik melempar tanya.

Izuku tersenyum kecil, jari telunjuk menggaruk pelan pipinya dengan canggung. "Kurang lebih."

#

"Jika Todoroki-kun masih belum mengerti, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu di bulan Januari nanti," lanjut Izuku di sela senyum lebar yang manis.

"Januari … eh?" Shouto tertegun, Izuku mengingat sesuatu yang bahkan nyaris ia lupakan. "Midoriya ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Todoroki-kun kan juga temanku yang sangat penting."

"... _menyenangkan rasanya ketika orang-orang di sekitarmu juga mengingat hari itu, membuatmu merasa sedikit … spesial. Tidakkah Todoroki-kun juga berpikir begitu?_ "

 _Oh ... jadi ini maksudnya?_

Tanpa sadar, Shouto tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambat di dadanya. Ternyata hal yang begitu sederhana mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Entah sejak kapan, Shouto merasa ia selalu mengagumi cara seorang Izuku Midoriya berpikir dan memandang dunia. Terlihat begitu ringan dan menyilaukan. Membuat dirinya turut terseret ke dalam cahaya dari tempat yang gelap.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah perempatan. Arah rumah yang berlainan membuat keduanya berpisah lebih cepat.

"Aku ke arah sini,"—Izuku menunjuk suatu arah—"terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Todoroki-kun. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

"A-ah, sampai jumpa."

#

Izuku baru menjauh beberapa langkah ketika suara Shouto yang memanggil dari kejauhan membuatnya kembali menoleh, kemudian ia mendapati Shouto yang melangkah menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Todoroki-kun? Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat untuk Midoriya."

Mendengar hal itu, Izuku lantas terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengingat hari ini untuk tahun depan dan selanjutnya. Lalu, sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting setelah bersama dengan Midoriya hari ini."

"Eh …?"

Izuku terdiam. Sebuah kecupan jatuh dengan lembut di atas dahinya.

"Itu hadiah. Selamat ulang tahun, Midoriya." Shouto berbalik dengan cepat, lantas pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Meninggalkan Izuku yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Izuku masih seperti sebuah boneka rusak, terdiam hingga sosok Shouto lenyap di sudut perempatan. Pemuda itu kemudian meremas sisi kiri blazernya, berikut wajah yang perlahan dirambati semburat yang lebih merah dibanding langit senja.

Sesuatu yang dibisikkan begitu lirih oleh Shouto sebelumnya masih terngiang dengan jelas di kepala. Terulang-ulang seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

" _Ternyata ... aku memang menyukai Midoriya_."

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Satu lagi FF ngaco untuk TodoDeku. Kali ini untuk ulang tahunnya Izuku tercinta. Tadinya sih mau bikin drabble-drabble singkat aja, tapi jadinya malah separo-separo gini. /pundung di pojokan.**_

 _ **Happy birthday, Izuku ma cinnamon roll. (**_ **●´ω｀●)**

 _ **Oh, dan terima kasih sudah mampir membaca.**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_


End file.
